


Oreos and Rocky

by Skinner (psiten)



Series: Serious [7]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Children, Family, Humor, M/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/Skinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka attempts to understand Fuji's plans for spending an evening with his brother.</p><blockquote>
<br/><i>From the printing on the shopping bag, he could tell Syuusuke had probably gone all the way across town to get them, which meant they weren't just cookies. They were special cookies.</i>
<br/></blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Oreos and Rocky

     Aware that his lover, his son, and his "brother-in-law" had some kind of activity planned for the night, Tezuka Kunimitsu had set aside a book and some hours to be around without being in their way. But exactly what sort of activity this was going to be was unclear. Tezuka blinked at the package that Syuusuke was removing from the shopping bag in his hand. "Cupcake, what are those?" It was blue, and covered in English writing that didn't seem to make any sense whatsoever.

     Syuusuke raised an eyebrow. "Well... cookies." This did not leave Tezuka any less puzzled. He'd seen a great many kinds of cookies in their local grocery store, and this was not any of them. From the printing on the shopping bag, he could tell Syuusuke had probably gone all the way across town to get them, which meant they weren't just cookies. They were special cookies. Syuusuke chuckled and tore open one end of the blue bag, pulling a cookie out and handing it to him. It was two cookies, actually, crumbly chocolate things held together with stiff white cream. It looked sweet enough for one to give him a stomach ache, and he wasn't sure how Syuusuke expected just three people to eat a whole bag. Of course, one of those people was Fuji Yuuta. Never in his life had he seen a man add more sugar to his tea.

     "Dad!" Kenji called from the next room, "I've got the movie queued up. Don't forget the milk!"

     Tezuka looked at the doorway from which his son's voice had come, brow knit in confusion. _Milk?_ He could hear Syuusuke laughing as his lover started to walk toward the cupboard for glasses. "I wouldn't forget." Putting three glasses down on a tray, sure enough he got the carton of milk from the refrigerator and filled the glasses full.

     "I didn't think you liked milk," Tezuka said when Syuusuke came forward with the tray.

     "Mm, not usually," Syuusuke replied, smiling as he set the tray on the table, "but it's sort of required. See?" He took the cookie Tezuka was holding idly in his hand, dipped it in one of the cups, and took a bite. It was somewhat embarrassing to feel his cheeks getting warm because the man he'd been living with for seventeen years was _eating a cookie_, but Syuusuke was just so ... adorable sometimes.

     Even before he finished chewing, Syuusuke had turned to put the bag on the tray with the glasses of milk. "Can I get you a plate?" Tezuka asked.

     He got a glowing smile when the man picked up the tray. "Thanks, but it's all right, Mitsu. You eat them out of the bag."

     "You..." Tezuka paused, puzzling the situation out. Then he stopped Syuusuke from leaving so soon, putting a hand on his shoulder. Blue eyes looked back at him, wondering if there was something else to explain. "There's a crumb on your lip." Careful not to jar the glasses of milk, he kissed it off and took a bit of an advantage of the situation. Syuusuke tasted slightly of chocolate and cream -- just sweet enough. "There you go," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. "Yuuta is coming over, right?" he asked as he pulled his head back.

     Syuusuke's eyes went wide. "Thanks for reminding me." He walked quickly over to the phone and put the tray on the counter. Tezuka shook his head in disbelief, but he really should have known. "Yuuta! Yes, it's me... did you have plans tonight? ... Oh, well, Kenji and I have your _favorite_ snack, and we're watching your _favorite_ movie, and you can come if you want... Yes... yes, of course... So? ... Great. See you soon!" With that he hung up, and Tezuka watched him stride into the living room as if nothing were out of the ordinary. "Uncle Yuuta will be a few minutes, so let's watch some previews, okay?"

     "You forgot to call him _again_?" Their son sighed. "I can't believe he keeps showing up."

     Tezuka pulled his usual seat a little closer to the door and out of the line of fire. He wouldn't want to get between Fuji Yuuta and cookies, after all.


End file.
